callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Axis
Call of Duty: Axis is a new Call of Duty game. For the first time, the campaign is from a German perspective, following "Frankfurt Platoon" as they fight during World War II. Campaign Plot The campaign follows the members of "Frankfurt Platoon", who are Lt. Wohltater, Sgt's Verloren and Aufsassig, Cpl's Schlafanzug, Funke, Fahrrad, and Pflicht, and Pvt's Rufen, Ubersetzen, Adler, and the playable character, Pvt. Haupt. The platoon is assiged to fight in the Eastern Front. They fight through Stalingrad during the opening days of the battle. Winter then sets in, and the platoon protects a factory. The platoon then fights through a street, and Cpl. Funke and Pvt. Adler die. The last two levels begin to create doubt among the platoon about the war. However, they protect Hermann Goering during his trip tp Stalingrad, and catch the last plane out of Stalingrad. Because of his actions, they become famous in Germany, and Haupt gets promoted to replace Funke. They are then sent to fight in the Battle of Kursk. Haupt then drives a tank, but the platoon is forced to retreat. The platoon is reassigned to Normandy. The platoon fights on th ebeaches during D-Day, but are overrun and retreat. They are then caught in the Falaise Gap, and Wohltater, Verloren, and Fahrrad are killed. Haupt is promoted to Sgt., while Lt. Liebhaber, a Hitler fanatic, becomes the platoon's leader. Despite a victory in Holland, most of the squad is now sick of the war. During the Battle of the Bulge, Rufen is killed. While retreating, they find a concentration camp, which is the last straw for half of the platoon. Liebhaber leads the pro-Hitler faction, while Aufsassig leads the anti-Hitler faction. Haupt is now given the option of shooting either leader, after which a shoot out happens between the platoon. The Allies then attack, and both factions escape in trucks. If the player shoots Aufsassig, Haupt will escape with Liebhaber and engage in a car chase with the anti-Hitlers. They come to see Hitler marching, and the other truck heading right for him. Haupt drives the truck into the other, saving Hitler. Haupt then shoots the rebels, and fights Schlafanzug. Schlafanzug detonates a bomb, sending Haupt flying into some bushes. He awakes the next day, and sees a German patrol talking about how Liebhaber alone got an award. Haupt walks out the bushes, but he and the patrol are all shot by the attacking Russians. If the player shoots Liebhaber, Haupt will escape with Aufsassig and engage in a car chase with the pro-Hitlers. They attempt to drive the car into Hitler, but the other truck blocks them. Haupt then kills the enemies and chases Hitler. He tackles him and begins to beat him up, but the SS rounds the anti-Hitlers up. The next day, the SS begins to execute the squad, but the Soviet attack allows Haupt to escape, and is later shown that Haupt made it to Spain. Levels *Lightning Strike *Brutality *Destruction *School of Thought *Fame and Fortune *Tigers and Panthers *Redeployed *Heavy Losses *Our New Commander *The Bulge *The Camp *The Fuhrer